Glorious
by Nerdcolonist
Summary: Clary is what everyone believes to be weak, but she's the most infamous and powerful pirate that sail all the Alicante. Then Jace Herondale comes along and when things begin to change, can Clary keep her priorities straight or will they change?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line.

Jace walked into the already crowded tavern, a smirk on his face and a desire waiting to be fulfilled.

"Let's go, Lewis. It's gonna be a long time at sea." He joked, nudging his nervous friend. "Get the rum and meet me by those two over there." Jace ordered, his gaze narrowed in on his prey as it sat before him. A petite redhead with startling but alluring green eyes that seemed to burn with an intensity he knew mirrored his. They were both looking for the same reprieve only the opposite sex could provide. As if feeling his golden eyes on her, she turned and stared at him intently. Her rosebud lips quirked up into a smile and she waved her fingers tantalizingly at him. He grinned and silently cursed Simon for now having the rum already. As if on cue, he appeared; his brown eyes glued on first the red head and then the dark haired beauty beside her.

"I got Red. Now let's go." Jace said, plucking the rum from his friend's sweaty hands. He began to protest but Jace clearly wasn't going to stop and argue. The tavern was alive around them with singing and dancing and more things that wouldn't have been socially acceptable in any other place, but it was a port town and the men were getting ready for another season at sea. Women needed some satisfaction before the men left and there certainly no protest among those ready to set sail. The redhead gave her hips a roll as she knew he was watching and Jace's hand clenched around the bottle of rum as he watched her, unable to look away.

Jace sauntered over to Red and she eyes the bottle in Jace's hands before looking up at him, her green eyes dancing as she took in his appearance.

"Is that pretty little bottle there for me, sailor?" She asked her voice so light, it sent shivers up his spine.

"Would you like it to be...?" He cut off without knowing her name. Normally, Jace already had their names learned and forgotten and their body shivering in excitement. He must have been losing his touch.

"Call me Clary." She said, deftly grabbing the rum and pulling the cork out. She smiled at him wither her lips around the bottle's lip, taking a swig of the bitter sweet alcohol. It took all of Jace's control to not snatch the bottle away and kiss her fiercely. She was defiantly one to have some fun with and it would be a sorrow to leave one like her behind, but he was leaving for sea tomorrow and he wasn't doing to let some girl stand in his way.

"I gave you mine, but I didn't get yours." Clary said handing him the bottle back, leaving her small hand resting on his arm. He smirked; this one was straight to the point.

"Jace." He murmured taking a swig of the rum before passing it back and was about to start on his 'off to sea' bit. As if knowing what was coming, Clary laughing giving his arm a little squeeze. Her laugh twinkled and it caught Jace off guard, even more than he already was.

"'Off to sea and all I want is to spend it in the embrace of someone like you,' don't try to win me over with some buttering up, Jace," She said his name with such ease; one would've thought she had known it all long. "I know what you want and you're in luck because it's what I want. And I'm one of the few here who won't want some sort of promise from you, which you aren't going to keep. Nothing but the sea can sustain the love of a sailor." There was a faraway look in her eyes and he assumed it was because she had wanted a promise at one point and it didn't end the way she wanted. She looked back at him, her eyes flickering to his lips before back to his eyes, causing Jace to smirk. A light color grazed her cheeks and Jace felt confident once more.

"So just the rum and then..." He trailed off. He had never once encountered a girl who confronted him like this and it was oddly welcomed, but he had no idea of where to go with it, his previous confidence gone. Her green eyes gleamed with amusement as he began to unconsciously squirm under her intense gaze. She pressed up against him, her height much smaller than his, and reached up until her lips were by his ear and her breath tickled his neck. She whispered softly and he couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face as he listened to what she had to say in such a low and seductive voice. He took another large drink before crushing his lips to hers for the first time that night, savoring in her sweet taste.

Jace walked wearily down the dock with Simon beside him the next morning. He squinted at the sunlight as he looked for the ship. He groaned as the ship he sought out was directly in the direction of the sun that beat down on him in an accusing manner, putting a hand up in an attempt to shield his vulnerable eyes. Simon laughed.

"Rough night, last night?" He asked with another chuckle. Jace smiled at the memory of the previous night.

"Rough is definitely one way to describe it." He ignored the smack on his arm from Simon as he reminisced. Another word for last night was fun. The red head Clary had been a spitfire and he almost regretting just using her and her body for fun. When he woke up this morning, her warm little body had been missing from his side and he felt a hole in him somewhere for some reason. Jace was usually the one to leave first, the other waking in the morning without the comfort of another being beside them.

"Come on, Lewis. We need to hurry up and sign onto _The Glorious_." _Thne Glorious_ was well, exactly as her name. She looked like the perfect ship with her battle scars, but it was what made a ship truly a ship. It was rumored to be captained by the mysterious Captain Morgenstern, or Fairchild, or Fray. The name always changed but Jace was bent on learning the captain's true name. He was going to sign onto _The Glorious _with Simon and have the sailing season of his life.

The two of them walked up the gangplank to see two men, both with similar features, sitting at a table that was hastily set up on deck. The larger one had dark, really dark, eyes and stark white hair; he wore a ring with a 'M' insignia while the other one had dark hair and lighter but still dark eyes wore a ring with an 'F' insignia. Morgenstern? Fairchild? Fray? Was there actually some truth to those rumors?

"Ya here to sign on _The Glorious_?" The white-haired one asked, glaring at them. They nodded. "Why?" Ah, he was suspicious of them and with good reason.

"We have heard all the tales about _The Glorious _and when we heard she had made port here and was lookin' for some new crew members, we naturally sprung at the chance to sign onto this magnificent beauty. Is that alright with you, Captain..." He drifted off realizing both one of they had introduced themselves and he had no idea who the actual captain was. He must be losing his touch. The two doors, as Jace now silently called them, shared a bemused glance.

"The captain ain't here yet so don't yer worry yer little blonde head." The first one said." Just sign yer name and get over in the line. As fir introductions, I'm Jonathan and this is Sebastian." He added once Jace and Simon had signed their names, pointing to himself and then the second man. "Just stand over there until the Captain comes out. The Captain'll greet you up by the front mast." Jace nodded to each of them in turn before taking his spot beside Simon and a striking dark haired guy with bright blue eyes. The guy seemed to scan the crowd nervously every few seconds, looking for someone.

"You okay there, mate?" Jace asked. He must have startled the guy for he gave a little jump.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just lookin for my sister." He murmured. Jace let out a harsh laugh.

"A woman sailor? On _The Glorious_, I truly doubt that, this is one of the best ships ever to sail Alicante. They wouldn't allow a girl to sail with them." A small thrill of laughter sounded behind Jace and he stiffened. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the man beside him smirk for some reason, like he knew something Jace did not. Why hadn't he heard whoever it was who walked up on him so quietly. He whipped his head around to see Clary standing there, dressed in a red shirt, extenuating her small waist while she wore what must have been painted on trousers and boots that gave her a little bit of height, but she was still short, her red hair tumbling down in curls. Jace had the sudden urge to tangle his fingers in her hair like he had before, but he buried the feeling quickly.

"I didn't expect you to be one to sign with _The Glorious_." She said, casting him a veiled look that Jace couldn't decipher. "Good to see you, Alec. Izzy is on her way." The man, Alec, nodded in relief before snapping his eyes in front of him diligently. Jace smirked before looking back at Clary.

"Come to say goodbye?" He asked smirking with an eyebrow raised. She laughed again putting her hand on his chest gently, but in a way that might have been possessive.

"You poor fool. Of course not. Have you seen the captain yet?" She asked looking around the crowd lined up beside Jace. He shook his head, angry that she had called him a fool. No one calls Jace Herondale a fool and got away with it.

"Do you know that captain's name?" He asked, believing that she must be the captain's plaything. "Is it Morgenstern, Fairchild, or Fray?" He sounded like a giddy child. He wanted to meet the captain so they could leave and Clary would only be a spec in the corner of his mind. She gave him a secretive but knowing smile before making her way to the twin Doors. She conversed quietly with them, laying a hand on either of their chest in a loving manner. Jace cocked his head to the side. What was this girl's story? Why did she strut around like she owned everything. That small fiery redhead was one that turned heads and demanded attention wherever she went and it made Jace curious and some other feeling he wasn't able to discern. Stop thinking about her. A stern voice in his head said. She won't be around much longer as it is. He nodded to himself, silently agreeing with the voice.

Suddenly Clary was standing with a cutlass at her side on a raised platform by the large mast. "I am so glad to see you all here today. Thing signing of new crew members is one _The Glorious _takes much pride in." What was she doing up there, making a complete fool of herself? Jace didn't realize that her voice had taken on an authoritative tone, one that demanded attention. He began to step forward to tell her to get down when he felt two sets of warning eyes bore into him. The Doors. They shot a questioning glance at Clary but she waved them over with a flick of her hand.

"I'm sure you are all wondering what I am doing up here talking to you and it's quite simple really. My name is Clarissa Morgenstern Fairchild Fray and you will call me Captain." Jace's jaw dropped and he couldn't stop himself, even though every fiber of his being told him too.

"You? Captain? That can't possibly be true." He exclaimed, seeing a few people in the crowd nodding in agreement. Clary quirked her lips again and something tugged inside of Jace but he pushed it aside.

"Aye, I am your captain and my first mate is Isabelle Lightwood. Do you have a problem with a female captain? Do you already question my judgment and ability to lead? Do you believe me weak? That I do not hold up to the stories told about the mystery captain who goes by many names?" Jace had no rebuttal to her argument, she may have looked like a weak woman but something about her radiated danger and power. "I am the captain of _The Glorious _and you have all signed to follow me, have you not?" She paused taking a step down until she stood on the deck, looking up at all the men, no longer towering over them.

"I will ask once more," her voice low and dangerous, the meaning clear, "do any of you question my ability to command this ship and fulfill the needs of her crew?" A man with large shoulders and arms stood forward with a smirk on his face as he looked down at the much smaller Clary.

"I do. I don't think you can do it." He sneered in her face, the air stilled and the tension cackled in the air. Jace, Jonathan, and Sebastian all stepped forward to get him out of her face but she flicked her fingers. They all stopped mid-step, Jace surprised to find that he not only stepped forward to help her but listened to her nonverbal command, and watched her, the worry plain on each of their faces. They all wanted to fight this battle for her but it would only make her seem weak and Clarissa Morgenstern Fairchild Fray was anything but weak.

"Get off my ship." Clary said, her green eyes oddly calm but hard as she tilted her head at the man in front of her. He grabbed the front of her shirt pulling her up till her feet weren't even skimming the floor. Jace clenched his hands into fists and stopped himself from charging at the man.

"What if I don't?" Everything seemed to slow down and Jace only remembered trying to move forward but the guy, Alec, put his hand out and stopped him with a shake of his head. He wanted to help her, not because she couldn't take care of herself, but; he didn't know how to finish the thought. Clary looked down at the man who held up, her eyes filled with disdain and pity? She shook her head ever so slightly before moving in a flash. Her hand connected with his arm, the snap heard sharply in the silence. She dropped no fell gracefully, to her feet before knocking his out from under him. She placed a foot on his chest, pushing him into the deck, his groans loud and painful.

"Get off my ship before you taste my blade and drift off to a regrettable sleep." Her voice was cold and dangerous and something inside Jace melted? She lifted her foot and motioned for him to stand and then leave. The ship seemed to exhale in relief, but it was much too soon and Jace knew that.

He stood up and when Clary turned her back, he charged. It happened all so quickly, all he heard was the shink sound as a blade left its scabbard. She moved back in a flash and a blade was protruding from the man's back through his chest. The temperature plunged deeply, Clary's eyes hard and cold, as he quickly died. A look of grief crossed her face as his outstretched arms fell to his side and the light drained from his eyes. She withdrew her blade and lowered him to the ground, her lips moving in a silent prayer before she stood back up. The crew was thrown into a stunned silence as the Doors grabbed the lifeless man and took him away.

"You have all been witness to what I can and will do." Her voice was flat. It seemed like she didn't like killing that man but did it because it was necessary. "Now that we are all in accordance here, time for the rules. You will address me as Captain; you may add any of my last names and I will respond. My first mate is Isabelle Lightwood," Alec smiled as a girl who looked like him but with longer hair and different eyes stood up beside Clary. Clary really was short but her obvious authority made her seem so much more.

"Sebastian and Jonathan are crew members of sorts but they serve other purposes," Anger flashed through Jace. Did she keep them as _her _playthings? She seemed to have noticed my reaction and smirked. "They are more or less above the rest of the crew members but still below Isabelle and myself. You will do as they say, when they say it. Next, my word is law. You may choose to question it, but I will not hesitate to punish you in any way I see fit." She had a glint in her eye that seemed to be aimed at Jace; he refused to acknowledge it but a slight blush the crept up into his cheeks didn't go unnoticed and she smirked more.

"I will say the dreadful all captains fear: mutiny." The air stilled again as she stared at each and every one of the new crew members, her green eyes hard, their previous playfulness gone. "There is always a chance for mutiny and if I am not fulfilling my duty as captain, I will not protest an uprising. But I will fight back." Her hand tightened on her blade and some men shivered as she gave a small laugh with the shake of her head. "I will even accept challenges from you all and fight by a set of rules, but I urge you to have only a very serious reason for a deadly duel." She had never lost a duel; it was clear in her stance. She had faced a mutiny before but had squashed it like an insignificant bug beneath her boot. Jace shivered despite himself. There was much more to Clary than he had thought or begun to realize last night.

"Lastly, we do have a mixed crew of lassies and lads," her smirk was back again, "because of that I do realize that we all have our urges and it is perfectly okay to satisfy them, during recreational times of course. But under no circumstances will we tolerate pregnant workers nor children. If you do get pregnant, you and the other responsible, will be booted off _The Glorious_ so quickly, you won't know what hit you. Are we all clear on the rules?" She asked, raising her voice at the end to a near yell.

"Yes Captain! Yes Captain Fray! Fairchild! Morgenstern!" The crew called back at her, her various names being chanted. A part of Jace wanted to call out Clary but it would be frowned upon and he didn't exactly want to deal with her, the Doors (their purpose still unknown to him). Or even her first mate who was wielding a nasty looking whip. Jace was drawn to Clary for some reason but he couldn't quite figure out why and for some reason he desperately wanted to know her on an emotional level instead of a physical one.

"Herondale! Lightwood! Lewis!" Sebastian yelled, jolting Jace out of his thoughts. The three all looked at him and he motioned for them to come closer. He was rather intimidating but Jace squared his shoulders and led the way. He gave each of them a look over and Jace was curious as to why he was looking them over so intently. What did it matter how a man was built? They all shared the same duties as ship-hands.

"Runners!" He called so suddenly, Jace almost jumped. He looked amused and Clary came over, looking them all over like he had; her gaze lingering on Jace.

"You're right. Follow me boys." She ordered and Jace clenched his jaw at being called a boy. Her eyes danced in the rising sun and he could do nothing but follow her, she was his Captain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but the plot line**

**Some news- I am terribly sorry for how late I updated this, I was waiting for a friend's review but he has been very busy lately so I decided to just continue. Secondly, I am participating in NaNoWriMo this month and I cannot gauentee how often I will be able to update this or any other of my fanfiction. I'm sorry but this novel I'm starting is more important to me in the long run, especially since I want to BE an author as my career I need to do this. That's all lovely followers, please continue and read. **

* * *

The three boys, as Clary liked to call them, followed her down below deck as she led them toward her cabin, the Captain's quarters, a place sailors tend to hate being in. Her room wasn't ornately furnished, like some other well most captain's, and it made the boys instantly curious. She took out a bottle of rum and poured herself a glass. 'Wow, she starts early.' Jace thought. She was interesting and he would be lying if she didn't pique his interest more now than before. When people start drinking early it means one of two things if not both, (1) they have a serious drinking problem or (2) they are drinking away their sorrows. Jace understood loving to drink, but not as much as he understood drowning away one's problems; it made me wonder which one pertained to her He snapped out of his thoughts as she settled down in a chair and began talking.

"I want to ask you boys something now that we have weighed anchor and are swiftly sailing out to sea, what do you think the purpose of _The Glorious _is?" The all wore confused and questioning looks. Jace hadn't thought about that. He stole a glance at Alec and Simon, both wore a look of ignorance and confusions, which he no doubt mirrored. She gave a hint of a smile, knocking back her shot and pouring another. The larger Door, Jonathan shared a worried look with Sebastian at the sight of Clary drinking already but he didn't say anything. Jace suddenly realized that Clary, the three of them, The Doors, and Izzy had all gathered in her quarters and it made him curious as to what she had to say.

"She's fast but large. She has serious artillery and battle scars. What kind of ship do you think this is?" Jace's eyes widened. He understood now. Alec and Simon just stared in the same confused state. Her eyes traveled the three in front of them, allowing a slight smile when she saw the realization on Jace's face. 'So it was true.' Jace thought, suppressing a shiver. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on the desk that she was sitting behind.

"We're pirates my dear boys." Simon almost fainted, the color drained so quickly from his face it was almost amusing. Alec threw Izzy a heavy look but she only smiled, tapping her gold whip. "And you are our new runners." Jace was stunned in a silence. He had signed onto the most famous ship, _The Glorious,_ captained by the most stunning woman he had ever seen and it was a pirate ship manned by pirates. She tossed back another drink and it all clicked into place so neatly, Jace put a hand against the wall behind him to stead himself.

"And now, it seems we have a reaction from our golden boy." He would have clenched his jaw in anger at the comment but he was too stunned. She grinned at him before pushing the rum across the desk towards Jace. "Leave us." She ordered. She was staring at Jace intently as she barked the order.

"Clary, I don't think-" She turned a cold gaze towards Jonathan.

"Are you already questioning me, Jon?" she asked, her voice clipped from anger and dripping with venom. He shook his head hastily before ushering everyone else out. He threw Jace and Clary a worried look before the door clicked shut behind him and the room seemed to drop several degrees in temperature.

"Sit." Jace jumped at her command and quickly took the seat across fro her. She looked amused and Jace felt so much less than a man in that moment. She's say jump and he would do it without hesitation because she was his captain and he had signed her his life.

"Now," she started pouring two drinks, handing one to him,"ask the questions I can see brewing up there." He was momentarily taken aback to say the least. It was like she was able to see past everything he had built over the past several years: the walls, the barriers, the hurtles, sex; she had defiantly broken the last one.

"What's the purpose of The Doors?" The question slipped out of his mouth so quickly he couldn't believe he had actually asked it. She threw back her head and let out a laugh, the same one as before and something in him reacted very much to it. He furrowed his eyebrows and grabbed his shot, tossing it back with ease.

"I like that, 'The Doors.' Very clever." I shot her a glare.

"I am a rather clever person." She grinned.

"I already know that, pretty boy." He ground his teeth together. He hated that word: boy. "The twins are my older brothers and they are here because I'm oddly attached to them and they would stow away anyway." For some reason, Jace felt relieved and it must have shown on his face. "Ah, you thought I kept them around as my playthings. No, I try to quench my urges," she paused, giving him another smile,"before I get aboard my ship." How had she known what he was thinking? He felt heat creep up into his cheeks and she grinned, handing him another drink. 'Damn. I, Jace Herondale, have never blushed in my life until this girl, no Clary is much more than a girl, woman strode into my life and plucked away everything I had so precisely built.' He thought wonderingly.

"As fun as you men believe yourselves to be, there is only one real love for him. The sea." She gaze out the window longingly, seeing the ocean spreading out beside them. That was what her faraway look was about last night, she loved the sea in such a way that it was the only thing that held a place in her heart. Jace felt a sudden urge to push aside her love for the sea, to gather her in his arms and kiss away the longing she so openly wore even though they were sailing already. He had never felt the need to do something like that before and it bothered him for some unknown reason.

"Why are we runners?" He asked, the term unfamiliar on his tongue. She turned her gaze back to him, like she had forgotten he had been there in the first place.

"You are runners because the lot of you are tall, quick looking, and well defined." She gave him a small smile at the end of her sentence, letting her gaze travel over his chest, arms, and legs. Jace shifted nervously under her gaze and her smiled widened. "When we reach a ship, Izzy will be your head officer in running and she will tell you what to do unless the service of someone smaller is needed." She told him and he knew that 'someone smaller' was her. She was the smallest person besides a child he had ever met; being small must have some advantages.

"What do you do?" He asked, leaning forward to pour himself anther drink.

"I'm the bait." She stated simply, tossing back another shot. "People have this fierce desire to protect those they perceive to children, women, and weak." She said, ticking each off them off her fingers.

"And that must make you the perfect bait." Clary wasn't weak, but she looked small and Jace, although he refused to believe it, he had wanted to help her even if she didn't need it. She nodded solemnly before getting up and walking towards one of the windows, they weren't portholes-which was odd- but blurred glass windows. She trailed her hand lovingly across the wood and glass as if reminiscing. Jace followed her silently and fought the urge to put his arms around her.

"What's your story?" He asked quietly. She gave a bitter laugh before turning around.

"I'm not nearly drunk enough for that story." She said, shock flaring up in her eyes at how close he was when she turned around to face him. It seemed that the rum was dulling her finer abilities. "You should probably get back up on deck before the crew start to think you're special or that I have started showing favoritism." She whispered as he moved closer to her. Her eyes flickered to his lips and he smirked knowing he was having an effect on her.

"But I _am _special." He told her, his voice husky, reaching up to trail a finger along her jaw. He leaned down slowly to kiss her her, teasing her, when the cabin door opened. There The Doors were, standing in the doorway ruining the overly lustful moment between Captain and new runner. Jace sighed audibly while Clary turned a cold glare at her brothers.

"Yes?" She asked, not moving from where she stood close to Jace. They were obviously shocked and Jonathan looked like he wanted to hit Jace.

"We have a stowaway." Sebastian told her and her eyebrows rose. She finally moved away from Jace, back to her desk, putting away the rum.

"Bring him to me." She ordered. Jonathan nodded and left. Sebastian threw a heavy but meaningful glance between Jace and Clary but she seemed more intent on the stowaway than on Jace. Jace leaned against the window sill, arms crossed as he watched Clary with a blank expression. Jonathan came back, guiding a little kid by hand.

"Max." Clary groaned, resting a hand against her head. "Oh, Max. How many times have I told you that you couldn't sign onto _The Glorious? _You need to be in school, learning how to be a gentleman and successful like your father." Clary said exasperated moving towards Max, taking his face in her hands as she crouched down. Something about the way she acted so tenderly and carefully with him caused something else to stir within Jace but he pushed that aside as well. Max smiled at Clary, showing off his missing front teeth. Max couldn't have been more than nine years old.

"But Izzy and Alec on here. And you're here." He said. Clary groaned, closing her eyes briefly.

"Fine. Fine. You'll be my cabin boy okay? But I'm going to teach you to be a gentleman. You can do so much more than be a pirate Maxie." He jumped up, letting out a a shriek of happiness while Clary sighed heavily. Jace wore an amused smile as he watched them. "Go now. Tell Izzy and Alec. It's not like I can send you back now that we are so far away from port." She ordered the three of them. Sebastian began to protest but she silenced him with a look and pointed with her hands to leave. He threw Jace a dark glare before leaving the room.

Clary sighed heavily, placing her hands against the desk. She looked up after a few moments, regarding Jace with her large green eyes, before crossing the between the two of them quickly. It was Jace's turn to be shocked and mildly concerned. She pressed a hand against his chest as she traced the muscles in his arm with the other. Jace started to each down to kiss her when she flitted from her touch and was on the opposite room, a glint in her eyes.

"You should do too. Like I said, can't have the crew thinking you're my favorite; Max has already claimed that position." He gave her a dark look, two could play this game, he thought squaring his shoulders as if accepting a challenge.

"I can change that." He whispered down her neck before leaving the cabin. She shivered, resting a hand against the desk to steady herself. 'Damn him.' She thought. 'He comes striding up on deck and messes with everything!' All the walls she had built came crashing down when he was around: the barriers, hurtles, puzzles, the sea, sex. He had definitely broken that one when she saw him on her ship signing away his life to the devil, to her. She sighed heavily before moving to change clothes, she had work to do and even a man like Jace wasn't going to change that.


End file.
